dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New York City
8,000,000 (2013) - | First = | HistoryText = Earth-One New York City became the home of Kirk Langstrom and his wife, Francine. As such, the city also became the base of operations for the vigilante-creature Man-Bat. During his time in New York, Man-Bat joined forces with Robin and Batgirl in order to stop the Outsider from melting away the borough of Manhattan. Shortly after, Supergirl started operating in New York as her secret identity Linda Danvers appeared on the soap opera "Secret Hearts". New Earth New York was once used by the vigilante known as Nightwing as a base of operations. During Nightwing's time as a vigilante in New York, the city was attacked by Two-Face and it would have been destroyed in half, if it wasn't for Nightwing's quick response against the criminal. Supergirl lived in New York for a while after Paradise Island's banishment to another dimension. Power Girl moved Starrware Industries' headquarters to Manhattan twice - after her original universe was destroyed during the War against the Anti-Monitor. | PointsOfInterest = The Five Boroughs * Bronx * Brooklyn * Manhattan * Queens * Staten Island Businesses * Benton & Benton Attorneys * Bun 'n' Run * Galaxy Communications * Lexcorp (Manhattan offices) * New York News Express * St. Mary's Children's Hospital * Starrware Industries * Villers Gallery Education Centers * Bradley High School Miscellaneous * Battery Park * Central Park * Empire State Building * JFK International Airport * Metropolitan Museum of Art * New York City Hall * Rockefeller Center * S.T.A.R. Labs * Statue of Liberty * Titans Tower * United Nations Building | Residents = Heroes who have operated out of New York City *Creeper *Firebrand *Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond) *Firestorm (Jason Rusch) *Flash (Wally West) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Manhattan Guardian *Nightwing *Power Girl *Rush *Sandman (Wesley Dodds) *Supergirl *Tempest (Joshua Clay) *Troia *Vigilante (Adrian Chase) *Wonder Woman Villains who have operated out of New York City *Black Bison *Deathstroke *Doctor Light (Arthur Light) *Hyena (Summer Day) *Killer Frost (Crystal Frost) *Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) *Multiplex Known teams based out of New York City *All-Star Squadron *Justice Society of America *Outsiders *Teen Titans *Young All-Stars Other denizens of New York City *Cliff Carmichael *Doreen Day *Dr. Cummings *Edward Raymond *Frances Kane *Harry Carew *James Hall - former police chief and Mayor *Jefferson Jackson *Jenet Klyburn *Jerry McGee *Quentin Quale *Radu Stancu *Terry Berg *Terry Long *Tina McGee *Walter Reilly Organizations *Meta Solutions Sports teams * New York Yankees (baseball) * New York Mets (baseball) * New York Giants (baseball) | Notes = * New York is implied to still exist in the DCU even if there are stand-ins for the city in both Metropolis and Gotham City (the latter's name is even derived from one of NYC's nicknames). * DC Comics was headquartered in New York City until their 2015 move to Burbank. | Trivia = | Links = * New York City article at Wikipedia * New York City article at the Marvel Database Project }} pt:Cidade de Nova Iorque Category:Cities Category:New York City